1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to means for and a method of bulk loading elongate, cylindrical articles such as, by way of example, wieners or the like in a suitable receptacle, wherein the articles are first accumulated in finite quantities and then discharged, en masse, into the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of bulk loaders of the type in which a plurality of similar, elongate articles such as, by way of example, wieners are continuously advanced to a discharge station and directly deposited, one-at-a-time, in a receptacle into which a finite number of such articles are accumulated. When the desired number of articles have been deposited in the receptacle, an article-restraining gate is actuated to move from an opened to a closed position for precluding discharge of the articles from the station for a certain, predetermined length of time, during which the filled receptacle is removed and an empty receptacle is placed in article-receiving position. While the article-restraining gate is in closed position the articles which would otherwise be discharged from the station and deposited, one-at-a-time, into the receptacle are, in a sense, accumulated. Once an empty receptacle has been properly positioned to replace a filled receptacle, the article-restraining gate is actuated and moved from closed to opened position, and the articles accumulated at the station are discharged, en masse, into the receptacle, after which additional articles are discharged, one-at-a-time, until the required number of articles have been deposited in the receptacle.